Angeles y Demonios que atormentan mi corazon
by Cold-Sesshy
Summary: Todos tenemos una corazon vulnerable a todos los sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos...pero.... ¿Que pasaria si sólo nos dejaramos influenciar por los malos?
1. Kagome´s pain

**ANGELES Y DEMONIOS QUE ATORMENTAN MI CORAZON...**

_Este fic es trágico y corto ,consta solo de dos capítulos, aquellos a los que no les guste las cosas cursis será mejor que salgan, y aquellos que solo buscan finales felices, lo mismo.  
Había escrito un poema al final de este fic pero decidí quitarlo porque luego la gente los toma como suyos o se pierde la creatividad del autor original así que...ni modo , espero lo disfruten (si es que eso sea posible)  
__

* * *

_

**_-Inuyasha...te extraño tanto...-exclamó un chica de cabellos negros azabache que miraba profundamente el cielo-hace ya tanto tiempo... ¿Que habrá pasado contigo?_**

**_//Flash back//  
-Kagome...quiero pedirte un favor...-dijo un hanyou casi susurrando.  
-¿ que sucede Inuyasha?¿Paso algo malo?  
-No...es solo...  
-descuida Inuyasha , dime, yo te apoyare en lo que sea-dijo sonriendo  
-tu no entiendes-las palabras no salían tan fácil  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender Inuyasha?  
-Es que yo...yo...¡quiero que te largues y no vuelvas jamás!-grito de repente-  
- pero...-trató de decir  
- ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?-preguntó, preparándose para liberar un mar de Insultos muy hirientes-¡LARGATE¡Que no entiendes que no te amo! _****_¡Amo a Kikyou!  
- pero yo pensé...  
-¿tu pensaste?...¿¡pensaste que yo me podría enamorar de una chiquilla tonta y chillona como tu!? jajaja pobre ingenua¡BIEN SABES QUE SOLO TE USABA PARA RECOLECTAR LOS FRAGMENTOS! ...jeh... ¿y sabes que? Ni siquiera para eso serviste bien, mejor le hubiera pedido ayuda a Kikyou siempre ha sido mejor que tu  
_**

_Ya en esos momentos Kagome ya se encontraba llorando, pero al escuchar esas ultimas palabras salir de los labios de Inuyasha , se sintió tan usada, tan miserable, tan tonta..._

_¿Por qué Inuyasha siempre se empeñaba en compararla con Kikyou? Tal vez por que sabia...que era lo que mas le dolía..._

**_-Inuyasha..  
-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, me causa repugnancia...-contesto retorciéndose un poco  
-no sigas...  
-¿te duele oír la verdad acaso?_**

_**-por favor...  
-¡Que nunca llegaras a ser ni la mitad de lo que fue Kikyou!  
-¡YA BASTA!-le dio una cachetada. Inuyasha se calló al instante-...por favor..no sigas, me iré si es lo que quieres, pero no digas mas...Me duele...demasiado **_

Inuyasha siguió en silencio y le dio la espalda

**_-Márchate..._**

**_//Fin del flash back//_**

**_- si supieras cuanto he pensado en ti a pesar de todo lo que me dijiste ese día, siento como mis demonios internos luchan con los Ángeles para por fin derrotarme... Los demonios ganan, lo siento...-liberó un suspiro_**

_En los últimos años Kagome había cambiado mucho ,tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, no era la misma niña alegre que todos conocían, No , ahora era una mujer fría y reservada que solo se sinceraba consigo misma, no permitía que nadie se acercara a su corazón por miedo de ser lastimada... _

_Otra vez..._

_Vivía en un amplio departamento en el centro de la ciudad y ese día había decidido dar un paseo que termino llevándola a una profunda reflexión de su pasado. _

_Solo caminaba, caminaba y caminaba y sin darse cuenta, termino frente al templo donde había nacido y crecido , y del cual, había huido años atrás abandonando a su familia quienes la buscaron incansablemente, pero sin éxito; tiempo después...optaron por mudarse.Se volvió hacia un frondoso árbol y lo miro con detenimiento. Seguía igual que siempre _

_**- aquí...aquí fue donde te encontré por primera vez...donde todo comenzó**_

_Cerro los ojos por unos instantes y lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas rosadas.  
Tenía un profundo dolor latente en su pecho, un dolor que había guardado por años...años en los que nunca supo el porque del cambio tan brusco de Inuyasha_

_¿Habría sido Naraku disfrazado? _

**-Si hubiera sido así...el hubiera vuelto por mi...  
**  
No había explicación racional , no podía encontrar una razón, así , que después de tanto tiempo...por fin lo dijo:

_**-Te odio Inuyasha...ojala nunca te hubiera conocido... **_

Nunca se había atrevido a decirlo , su amor por el había sido tan grandepero ahora parecía querer apagar las cenizas de ello por completo, reemplazándolo con odio, rindiéndose, dejando salir lo que sentía: una furia incontenible

Nunca se había atrevido a decirlo , su amor por el había sido tan grandepero ahora parecía querer apagar las cenizas de ello por completo, reemplazándolo con odio, rindiéndose, dejando salir lo que sentía:

Y entonces se le ocurrió:** Volvería**

_Volvería , pero no por el, volvería por Sango, por Miroku, Shippou y Kirara. Los amaba y extrañaba tanto como a su propia familia, tanto...como una vez lo amó a el._

**_"reflejos de niña tan dulce...pero tan maldita y vengativa al mismo tiempo..." _**

**_-¿Cómo estarán ellos¿Se acordaran de mi?-se pregunto mientras saltaba en el interior del viejo pozo._**

_El ambiente se torno azulado por unos instantes , símbolo de entrelazamiento de una época con otra y en cuestión de minutos volvió a la normalidad._

**_- he llegado...-susurro para después subir por las ramas del pozo y bajar a tierra firme donde observo melancólica ese lugar nuevamente-Inuyasha..._**

_¿Por qué pronunciaba ese nombre?, si el la hubiera oído se habría retorcido como la ultima vez._

_Una chica de cabellos cafés y ojos color chocolate se tallaba los ojos continuamente sin creer aun lo que veía, estaba emocionada y dudosa._

**_- ¿Kagome-chan eres tú?_**

**_- San…go_**

_**La** joven de cabellos cafés no pudo aguantar la emoción y unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos ,corrió emocionada mientras gritaba el nombre de su amiga y le planto un enorme abrazo que Kagome recibió casi de igual manera._

**_-¡Sango! Te he extrañado mucho  
- yo también Kagome-chan, ha pasado tanto tiempo...-tomó algo de aire para dar la noticia- ¿qué crees¡ahora estoy casada con Miroku!-comentó alegre la exterminadora que a pesar del pase de los años se veía en perfectas condiciones-  
- me alegro mucho Sango, por cierto ¿dónde se encuentra el?  
-En la cabaña con nuestros hijos  
-Oh , ya veo-contestó sin mucha emoción_**

_Sango se extraño_

**_-¿qué hay de Shippou?-preguntó Kagome  
- El decidió hacerse mas fuerte y se fue hace poco de la aldea...  
-me alegro...  
- e Inuyasha...-bajó la mirada._**

_Kagome por fin le prestó atención_

**_"_****_aun te extraño...aun te pienso...Aun te siento aquí..." _**

-dime sango-pidió intrigada-  
- Inuyasha...-tragó saliva- falleció...  
- inu…yasha…. ¿¡que!?¿¡Que paso!?  
- te contare...

_**// Flash back //  
**Sango, Miroku y Shippou se encontraban en la dentro de la cabaña en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Inuyasha se encontraba frente a ellos, en la puerta. Había salido de la nada... _

**-Miroku... Sango..-dijo muy bajito  
- ¿que pasa Inuyasha?-pregunto la exterminadora preocupada-  
- vengo a avisarles que Kagome no volverá jamás... –respondió sin siquiera mirarlos  
- ¿¡que¿Que hiciste Inuyasha?... ¡ve por ella perro tonto!-le exigió Shippou-**

**_- ¡CALLATE SHIPPOU!-grito furioso-_**

_Ante tales gritos el kitsune se espanto_

**_- ¿¡Pero que te sucede!?-exclamó Miroku  
- ustedes jamás entenderán...tuve que hacerlo, yo...-se detuvo no debía decir nada mas -ya…..tengo que irme  
- ¿Qué? No entiendo lo que dices ¿a dónde iras?  
- El infierno no estaría mal...-murmuró_**

**_"deja que muera y así me libere de todas mis penas"_**

**_- ¡¿pero que estas diciendo Inuyasha!?-dijo Sango_**

_**-¡¡cállense¡Solo les vine a avisar¡No me busquen más! **_

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña con agitación, mojándose en la lluvia y se perdió de vista.

_**// Fin del flash back // **_

Al terminar de escuchar la narración de Sango , Kagome sintió que el mundo se le venia encima.,tenia que se sincera consigo misma, ella deseaba ver a Inuyasha una vez mas aunque...

**_-"_**Aunque fuera con ...Kikyou...pero ahora no tengo motivo para vivir...no tengo a nadie, ya todos hicieron su vida, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, e Inuyasha….se fue para siempre..."

**_"besos tiernos que te llenan de veneno, mirada dulce, tierna y tentadora sonrisa brillante, sonrisa tan falsa, cuerpo y mente, acción y pensamiento"._**

**_-después de eso supimos que Naraku había muerto y que Inuyasha... se había ido al infierno con... con Kikyou...-dijo Sango preocupada por la reacción que presentaría Kagome-_**

**_-"_**¡NO!...no...lo sabia ,el nunca dejo de amar a Kikyou , siempre me abandonaba para irse con ella , pero fue mi culpa, siempre lo supe, pero a pesar de ello...nunca quise alejarme de el"**_ nunca debí...Ilusionarme  
-Kagome...  
-"_**pero también fue su culpa...el...me prometió que me protegería siempre , me dijo que era lo mas valioso que tenia...¿¡Por que me dijo eso si no significaba nada para el!?"**_ Maldito...lo -titubeó-lo...odio y a ti también...Kikyou _**

_Sango se espantó, nunca había odio decir a Kagome que odiaba a alguien de esa manera... _

**¿Dónde había quedado su pureza?**

**_"Hay veces que mato sin pensarlo sueño y tengo pesadillas, cosas buenas, cosas malas. ¿Ángeles y demonios?"_**

**_- Kikyou...-pronuncio Kagome mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza ocasionando que un hilillo de sangre resbalara de su mano hasta su muñeca_**

**_-"_**también es un ser humano..." **_–comprendió Sango_**

_**Y** le otorgo un acogedor abrazó que Kagome rechazo con brusquedad. Salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Sango se espantó_

**_-¡¡KAGOME-CHAN!!-la llamó- Creo que no debí decirle lo de Kikyou.-se lamento-_**

**_- ¡Maldito¡Me usaste¡TE ODIO¡TE ODIO! –se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Paró. Se quedo mirando hacia la nada unos instantes mientas sus lágrimas surcaban los mismos caminos que las anteriores._**

**_" No llego a ser ángel por asesina. No puedo ser un demonio lleno de miel."  
  
- yo te amaba Inuyasha, yo te amaba, pero tu...Solo me utilizaste como ...un radar...de fragmentos._**

**_"Amanecer y oscuridad, buenos o malos pero seguimos siendo nosotros."  
_**

**_-Recuerdo aquellas veces en las que pude dejar morir a Kikyou...nunca lo hice...pensé que estarías muy triste... además, yo confiaba en Kikyou...confiaba...que algún día ,talvez...pudiéramos ser amigas_**

**_-Cuando escuche lo que me decidas , pensé que era una trampa de Naraku , para separarnos. Lo pensé mucho tiempo ¡Creí en ti! Así que volví a mi época con la esperanza de que regresaras por mi para decirme que todo había sido falso, que solo resultaron ser...Mentiras..._**

**_"quizás nunca amanezca en tu ventana quizás nunca se haga de noche en tus ojos, pero yo despierto con el sol oscuro"  
_**

**_- todo el tiempo pensé en ti...seguí con la misma esperanza de que me buscaras día ,tras día pero nunca llegaste...nunca...por eso me fui, por eso huí de mi hogar, no estaba dispuesta a esperarte mas, y si volvías , ya no me ibas a encontrar, ya no…….ahora juro que te odio..._**

_**"oscuridad en el día , pena en la noche...frió en el calor y odio en el amor" **_

Un Inuyoukai que se encontraba cerca escucho los lamentos de Kagome y se dispuso a acabar con su vida, para poder devorarla.

_Se acercó rápida y sigilosamente entre el césped, como un tigre asechando a su presa , sus filosas garras saltaban de entre sus dedos , llevaba puesta una túnica roja con detalles bordados de color amarillo, y su mirada y pelaje eran de un naranja intenso._

_Kagome, que estaba distraída, no se había percatado de su presencia . Aprovecho su momento de soledad para contemplar la foto que llevaba de su familia en aquel relicario, que alguna vez había llevado la de Inuyasha. Cuando ...sucedió..._

_**...Todo había pasado tan rápido...**_

_El Inuyoukai había llegado por detrás rasgando el hombro derecho de Kagome, el impacto hizo que Kagome cayera de frente al césped mientras apretaba con fuerza su herida, tratando de no morir desangrada. El relicario había caído justo enfrente de ella , ella trato de alcanzarlo, pero la presión de un pie sobre su delicada mano se lo impedía_

_-Mujer tonta no deberías preocuparte por estas tonterías-tomó el relicario y lo hizo añicos. Kagome vio caer con tristeza los pedazos-al fin y al cabo...no lo necesitaras a donde iras..._

**_-"_**Esta escena...ya la he visto antes..."

**_la mirada de Kagome se tornó borrosa, en un momento de aturdimiento creyó ver a Inuyasha_**

-"¿este es mi destino?"  
**_-¡Llegó tu hora!  
_**-"¿morir como Kikyou? No, ella no deseaba morir...pero yo ahora... lo deseo"

**_"cada día me cuestiono¿Ángel o Demonio?"_**

_Las garras del Youkai atravesaron violentamente el cuerpo de Kagome. Sus ojos se emblanquecieron , perdió la noción de todo y lo que fue de su ultimo aliento lo utilizo para decir dos ultimas palabras: _

**-aishiteiru Inuyasha..**

**_Kagome sufrió mucho por Inuyasha pero ni el odio que ella juraba sentir por el, fue suficiente para apagar la llama del amor de el hanyou que tanto amó._**

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms? _

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

_**Todos tenemos una corazon vulnerable a todos los sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos...  
COLD-SESSHY**_


	2. Inuyasha´s pain

**ANGELES Y DEMONIOS QUE ATORMENTAN MI CORAZON...  
**

**Bueno, perdón por tardarme tanto XD fueron siiiiglooooos, gomen, enserio ñ-ñ este capitulo va dedicado a ****jennifer-sesshoumaru****, espero lo disfruten,ya que es el final **

* * *

_Una mujer de una larga cabellera negra , se encontraba oculta sollozando, pues, temía, que alguien lograra encontrarla así de vulnerable... _

-¡¿Por que?!¿Porque Inuyasha¿¡Por que me has cambiado por esa mujer!? talvez debí decirte que te amo...talvez debí demostrarlo mas seguido...talvez.-se repetía una y otra vez sin poder borrar ese sentimiento que llenaba su corazón de un gran vacío, quería olvidar, quería olvidar lo que había sucedido esa noche y morir creyendo que su amor aun era correspondido...-

**// Flash Back //  
**  
Un chico de cabellos plateados corría entre la espesura del bosque con dificultad, sus movimientos rápidos lo llevaron pronto cerca de un río

- es ella...debo decírselo-se dijo en voz baja-  
-Inuyasha...estaba esperándote, tengo algo muy importante que decirte...  
- yo también tengo algo que decirte **Kikyou**-dijo serio-  
-¿de que se trata?  
- tu primero  
-Inuyasha...por fin me he dado cuenta de que ya no soporto vivir con esta amargura en mi ser, desde el momento en que fui resucitada mi principal propósito fue al menos verte una vez mas, claro, aunque al principio lo negué, pero ¿sabes Inuyasha?...yo...Te amo  
- Kikyou...yo...-bajo la mirada-  
-¿que sucede Inuyasha ,es que acaso ya no me amas?-el hanyou tardo unos minutos en responder ,pero al fin le contesto:  
- No Kikyou yo ya no te amo...precisamente de eso te quería hablar, yo...estoy enamorado de Kagome...

**_"como pueden llenarnos de alegría y en un instante transformarse en amargura y resentimiento..." _**

_Kikyou se quedó estática, pero lo disimuló, lanzándole una mirada de pura frialdad._

-" ¿¡que¡no es posible! he perdido a Inuyasha, esa chiquilla...me ha ganado..." ah es eso-respondió aun disimulando el dolor que sentía, después se volteo para marcharse, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.  
-¡espera Kikyou! ...solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien...  
-"aishiteiru Inuyasha nunca te olvidaré" no te preocupes **estoy bien**...es hora de que me valla- respondió volteándose para emprender su camino hacia el olvido...mientras que una lagrima discreta resbalaba por su mejilla-

**//Fin del flash back//**

**_" como hacer para detener el tiempo ,regresar atrás y corregir todo aquello que nos causa tanto dolor"_**

_Tanto era la pena de Kikyou que no oculto bien su presencia por lo cual Naraku no tardo mucho, en enterarse de la situación, por medio de uno de sus Shamyosho _

- Aprovechare este momento para llenar la perla con mas odio...¡Kagura!-grito el hanyou-  
-¿si?-pregunto aburrida-  
-necesito que traigas a Kikyou  
- ¿y si se niega a venir?-preguntó con altanería  
- ¡pues tráela a la fuerza!-gruño enfadado  
- muy bien –contestó mirándolo con desinterés

_Kagura enseguida monto su pluma y se dirigió en busca de Kikyou quien enseguida sintió aquella presencia maligna acercándose a ella. _

- ¿que es lo que quieres?-pregunto con frialdad -  
- Naraku quiere verte  
-¿y que le hace pensar que estoy a su disposición cada vez que quiere verme?-comentó ofendida-  
- ¡jah! ya me lo imaginaba, también me mando a decir que el conoce una forma para que recuperes el amor de Inuyasha...-añadió preparándose para irse-.

_Kikyou la miro con sorpresa ¿como era posible que Naraku supiera sobre eso? _

- piénsalo, si quieres hallarnos ya sabes a donde ir...-dicho esto desapareció volando sobre su enorme pluma-  
- ¿será esto una trampa?-se quedo muy pensativa-

_Mientras que con Inuyasha... _

_Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban solos en la cabaña ,este le echaba unas extrañas miradas a Kagome, ella se dio cuenta pero prefirió no darle importancia hasta que noto que Inuyasha se acercaba hacia ella ..._

Kagome...  
- ¿que sucede Inuyasha?-pregunto con nerviosismo-  
- hay...hay algo que quiero decirte...  
- y que es ese algo...  
-"es ahora o nunca" es que...yo...es..Que...yo...yo...

**_"es difícil decir que te amo"_**

- ¿tu que Inuyasha?-rió por la expresión del chico  
- es que yo te...-se sonroja- es que yo te...  
- ¡¡¡¡¡HOLA CHICOS!!!!!!-gritó Shippou interrumpiendo-¿que hacen? -salto hacia Kagome-  
-que te importa-respondió molesto -"enano inoportuno "  
- y bien Inuyasha ¿que es lo que querías decirme?  
Un rubor volvió a cubrir su rostro

-Espérame debajo del goshimboku al anochecer-susurró  
- esta bien-respondió de igual manera- "¿que me querrá decir Inuyasha?"  
- ¿¡que susurran!?  
- nada enano ¬¬°  
- no me llames enano-se quejó  
-¡¡¡ enano, enano, enano!!!  
- ¡¡¡Kagome!!!¡¡¡¡ Inuyasha me esta molestando!!!!-chilló el zorrito  
- Inuyasha...  
- ¡no, Kagome, no!-suplicó prediciendo lo que venia  
- ¡¡¡abajo!!!!

El collar de Inuyasha se encendió de manera inmediata atrayéndolo hacia el suelo.  
-¿Por que...?-murmuró con el rostro sumido en el suelo

_Mientras tanto, Kikyou se dirigía al castillo de Naraku, después de haber pensado mucho decidió arriesgarse, además,¿Qué mas podría perder, ya estaba muerta de todos modos , y lo único que tenia, se lo habían robado. _

-Estoy aquí, ahora dime ...¿cómo puedo recuperar a Inuyasha?  
-pero que forma de llegar es esa mi querida Kikyou...-contesto  
- basta de bromas Naraku...  
- muy bien te diré lo que quieres saber...Inuyasha solo te corresponderá de nuevo si tu...te deshaces de Kagome...

Kikyou sólo lo observo con frialdad y se volvió para retirarse.  
- no se ni por que me moleste en venir aquí... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que tu mente insignificante jamás podría formular algo mejor? bien sabes que Inuyasha me odiaría por eso...  
- jajaja pero ¿y si te deshicieras de ella sin si quiera tocarla?  
- te escucho...-contestó Kikyou más interesada  
Naraku solo sonrió cínicamente y comenzó con su explicación:  
-Solo dile a Inuyasha que obligue a Kagome a regresar a su época...  
- no creo que lo haga...-volviendo a perder el interés  
-calma Kikyou hay que darle un poco de ayuda...amenázalo con matarla...  
-...  
- ¿no es suficiente? pues dile que ambos trataremos de matarla...

-aunque hiciera eso, Inuyasha jamás me amaría

-claro que si mi querida Kikyou, solo que será un amor forzado

-yo no quiero eso...

-Yo creo que si-dijo mientras depositaba un fragmento de la perla en una de las serpientes de Kikyou sin que ella lo notara. Ella lo absorbió y de pronto sintió como todas sus malas y buenas intenciones se apoderaban de ella, Kikyou solo tenia que elegir...con cual de ellas se quedaría.

_Elección...errónea_

- ¿que ganas tu?

_Naraku sonrió triunfante_

- créeme, mas de lo que te imaginas...

_Kikyou un poco desconfiada todavía ,no lo quedo mas remedio que aceptar la propuesta de Naraku y enseguida se dirigió a encontrarse con Inuyasha... _

_ya estaba anocheciendo e Inuyasha se preparaba moralmente para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Kagome , cuando se dirigía hacia allá se atravesó en su camino una de las **Shinidamachuu** de Kikyou_.  
"ahora no" _le dijo pero la serpiente lo siguió e Inuyasha, no queriendo que Kagome fuera a pensar otra cosa, no le quedo otra alternativa mas que seguirla hasta llegar a encontrarse con Kikyou quien lo esperaba no con muy buenas intenciones... _

- Inuyasha amor que bueno que viniste...

**_"el odio y los celos me dominan"  
_**  
- de que hablas Kikyou pensé que...  
- si bueno pues ¡he decidido que te quedaras a mi lado te guste o no!-le dijo dejando a Inuyasha perplejo  
- ¡feh! No digas tonterías¡tu no puedes obligarme, no te amo!  
- tendrás que hacerlo-dijo con suavidad- claro si es que no quieres ver a tu amada Kagome muerta o en manos de Naraku  
-¿que dijiste?...-inquirió Inuyasha sin salir de su perplejidad  
-lo que escuchaste, deshazte de Kagome para siempre o si no tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir con su muerte en tu conciencia...-una sonrisa cínica se formo en su rostro-  
- tú no serias capaz...tú no Kikyou...  
- quien sabe….-sonrió-con un poco de ayuda de Naraku, talvez...

Un aura de energía maligna se formo a su alrededor. La que estaba allí...ya no era Kikyou...

- ¡¡jamás pensé esto de ti!!...¡¡has caído tan bajo!!...  
- será mejor que me valla...volveré mañana en la noche y si no estas aquí o esa mujer sigue en este tiempo...la matare...  
-...

Kikyou se fue, dejando a Inuyasha muy pensativo, analizando todo método que podría intentar para evitar esa situación... pero al final ,se dio cuenta de que nada le resultaría y prefirió dejar de ver a Kagome que dejarla morir.

Se dirigió con melancolía al Goshimboku donde Kagome ya lo esperaba...

- Inuyasha... ¿¡porque tardaste tanto!?-exclamo algo molesta-  
- lo siento...  
-suspiro- esta bien pero...¿que es lo que querías decirme?  
-Kagome...quiero pedirte un favor...-dijo un hanyou casi susurrando.  
-¿ Que sucede Inuyasha?¿Paso algo malo?  
-No...es solo...  
-descuida Inuyasha , dime, yo te apoyare en lo que sea-dijo sonriendo  
-tu no entiendes-las palabras no salían tan fácil  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender Inuyasha?  
-Es que yo...yo...¡quiero que te largues y no vuelvas jamás!-grito de repente-  
- pero...-trató de decir  
- ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?-preguntó, preparándose para liberar un mar de Insultos muy hirientes-¡LARGATE¡Que no entiendes que no te amo! **¡Amo a Kikyou!  
**- pero yo pensé...  
-¿tu pensaste?...¿¡pensaste que yo me podría enamorar de una chiquilla tonta y chillona como tu!? jajaja pobre ingenua¡BIEN SABES QUE SOLO TE USABA PARA RECOLECTAR LOS FRAGMENTOS! ...jeh... ¿y sabes que? Ni siquiera para eso serviste bien, mejor le hubiera pedido ayuda a Kikyou ,**siempre ha sido mejor que tu **

Ya en esos momentos Kagome se encontraba llorando, pero al escuchar esas ultimas palabras salir de los labios de Inuyasha , se sintió tan usada, tan miserable, tan tonta...

¿Por qué Inuyasha siempre se empeñaba en compararla con Kikyou?... Tal vez por que sabia...que era lo que mas le dolía...

-Inuyasha..  
-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, me causa repugnancia...-contesto retorciéndose un poco  
-no sigas...  
-¿te duele oír la verdad acaso?

-por favor...  
-¡Que nunca llegaras a ser ni la mitad de lo que fue Kikyou!  
-¡YA BASTA!-le dio una cachetada. Inuyasha se calló al instante-...por favor..no sigas, me iré si es lo que quieres, pero no digas mas...Me duele...**demasiado  
**  
Inuyasha siguió en silencio y le dio la espalda

-Márchate...

_Kagome no pudo soportar el dolor de aquellas palabras de odio y salió corriendo hacia el pozo _

-" lo siento Kagome es por tu bien..."-varias lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos-

- Me siento tan estúpida ¡tan USADA!... Inuyasha¿por qué?...-se decía entre sollozos la miko- no Kagome, NO MÁS , desde ahora ese nombre ya no existe para mi-dijo arrojándose en el pozo sin pensarlo dos veces , guardando todo sentimiento de afecto hacia ese hanyou-

_Inuyasha se dispuso a volver a la aldea...pero...¿que le diría a sus amigos?...¿como reaccionarían?...solo corrió hasta llegar allí y decir lo que se le ocurriera... _

Sango, Miroku y Shippou se encontraban en la dentro de la cabaña en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Inuyasha se encontraba frente a ellos, en la puerta. Había salido de la nada...

-Miroku... Sango..-dijo muy bajito  
- ¿que pasa Inuyasha?-pregunto la exterminadora preocupada-  
- vengo a avisarles que Kagome no volverá jamás... –respondió sin siquiera mirarlos  
- ¿¡que¿Que hiciste Inuyasha?... ¡ve por ella perro tonto!-le exigió Shippou-

- ¡CALLATE SHIPPOU!-grito furioso-

_Ante tales gritos el kitsune se espanto_

- ¿¡Pero que te sucede!?-exclamó Miroku  
- ustedes jamás entenderán...tuve que hacerlo, yo...-se detuvo no debía decir nada mas -ya…..tengo que irme  
- ¿Qué? No entiendo lo que dices ¿a dónde iras?  
- El infierno no estaría mal...-murmuró

_**"deja que muera y así me libere de todas mis penas"** _

- ¡¿pero que estas diciendo Inuyasha!?-dijo Sango

-¡¡cállense¡Solo les vine a avisar¡No me busquen más!

_Inuyasha salió de la cabaña con agitación, mojándose en la lluvia y se perdió de vista. Los demás se quedaron en la cabaña preocupados... _

_Inuyasha comenzó a correr a través del bosque, saltó a la copa mas alta de un árbol y dejó que las gotas de lluvia mojaran su rostro, que se fundieran con sus lágrimas, y lavaran sus penas._

Naraku...es la segunda vez que me quitas a la mujer que amo...pero ahora-dijo con decisión- _**no te perdonare...** _

_Bajó de las ramas con un nuevo objetivo formulado en su mente "Destruir a Naraku " .No podría estar en paz jamás ,lo mataría...lo haría pedazos cuando lo encontrara... _

_Esa noche sólo se dedicó a buscar a ese ser. Naraku se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y decidió dejar que lo encontrara, después de todo, venia solo y si no había podido vencerle antes, menos ahora. Ahora él tenia la oportunidad de deshacerse de él permanentemente. _

_Inuyasha notó una anomalía en la atmósfera y desenvaino entonces, su poderosa espada la cual se torno de color carmesí, la agitó firmemente y fácilmente rompió el campo tras el cual Naraku estaba oculto. _

-Valla...me sorprendes Inuyasha, sin esa niña que te acompañaba se te hizo mas fácil localizarme –dijo Naraku-al parecer, después de todo ,solo era un estorbo jajajajajaja  
- cállate maldito y pelea, que esta vez...¡¡¡NO TENDRE PIEDAD DE TI ¡BASURA!

_Dicho esto el hanyou ataco con su poderoso colmillo a Naraku quien se quedo sorprendido por el considerable aumento de fuerza de Inuyasha, quien estaba decidido a acabar con el ._

**_"tristeza, dolor...odio..."_**

-¡kaze no kizu!¡kaze no kizu¡Kaze no kizu!-Vociferaba Inuyasha atacan y debilitando a su enemigo Mortal

-"¿que pasa¿Por que se hizo tan poderoso?...tendré que atacarlo con toda mi energía aunque nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo" ¡¡prepárate para tu fin Inuyasha!!

_Una enorme concentración de energía maligna empezó a formarse en las manos de Naraku conformando una esfera negra gigantesca_

-¡¡¡¡toma esto y muere!!!!!!-la energía de Naraku se dirigió hacia Inuyasha , él no parecía estar muy preocupado por ella.

_Un aura plateada se formo alrededor de Inuyasha. Su mirada... se tornó fría... _

_Naraku sintió miedo por primera vez al ver esa mirada... _

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKURYUHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito

un contraataque dorado salió desprendido de su espada chocando con el de Naraku, lo que provoco que estos dos se fusionaran y se dirigieran hacia el malvado hanyou quien intento vanamente huir pero aun así el ataque lo alcanzó y murió pulverizado al instante dejando toda la perla que tanto ambicionaba caer en el piso. Inuyasha se acerco, la tomo y rápidamente puso los fragmentos restantes.  
(nota: Naraku se lo había quitado a kohaku y Kouga accedió a petición de Kagome que se los entregara) pensó en volver con Kagome ahora que no había peligro, pero recordó lo que le había dicho y supuso que ella jamás lo perdonaría...sólo le quedaba morir e ir al infierno con Kikyou...

- Creo que no te ame lo suficiente Kagome pues...Ninguna persona merece tus lágrimas, y quien las merezca nunca te hará llorar...no como yo que siempre fui motivo de tu llanto...ojala pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo...-unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar-

**_"como hacer para dejar de sentir esta impotencia de no poder hacer nada"  
_**  
- ¿Como pude ser tan ciego?... ¡quisiera olvidar que todo esto paso!

**_"como hacer para detener el tiempo y en un instante olvidar el dolor y también el miedo"  
_**  
Se dispuso a ir al infierno con Kikyou, después de todo, había hecho una promesa, aunque no deseaba cumplirla. Se sentó en la copa mas alta del goshimboku a llorar y esperar a Kikyou llegara por el al anochecer...

"_**como puede hacer el amor que nuestra vida brille o desaparezca en un instante"** _

ya nada vale la pena, el tiempo se ha detenido para mí, sólo me queda contar estas horas tan vacías que paso sin ti….mi amada Kagome…-observó la perla- creo que deberías desaparecer, todo es tu culpa, si tu no hubieras existido, nada malo hubiera sucedido...

_Un deseo... _

_Que necesitaba ser concedido... _

-como deseo...que no exista esta perla...

_De pronto, la shikon se elevo en los cielos en un resplandor Rosado que ilumino todo el lugar, los aldeanos, Youkai y personas cercanas a la zona voltearon curiosos al cielo, pero no lograron ver nada más que aquel resplandor Rosado que se desvanecía. _

-"Gracias.."-escuchó decir Inuyasha. Después, el resplandor desapareció diciendo:

-"Algún día ustedes dos por fin podrán ser felices...tal vez...en su próximas vidas... "

_Al anochecer, Kikyou llego puntualmente e Inuyasha ,triste, se acerco a ella pesadamente, como si su cuerpo estuviese entumecido. Kikyou ,no dijo nada, sólo se acerco a el abrasándolo y un circulo de fuego se formo alrededor de ellos ,Inuyasha solo pensaba palabras de consuelo y despedida, mientras que Kikyou lo observaba con frialdad y desprecio. _

-"¿era esto lo que realmente yo quería?"-se preguntó

- ahora, que estoy tan lejos de ti, siento como el fuego de mi corazón lentamente va carcomiendo mi alma...-murmuró Inuyasha

_Al instante de su muerte, un suspiro permaneció en sus labios, deseaba escuchar su corazón, pero en él no pudo encontrar suficiente valor para hacerlo… _

_Un amor que solo fue concedido por una persona ausente…una persona que jamás volverá… _

Kikyou entonces sintió tristeza y culpa, pero también celos y envidia¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha pensara en esa mujer en un momento como este?

- " maldito Inuyasha"

_Miró a Inuyasha con despreció y decidió no solo llevarlo al infierno, sino, también hacerlo sufrir constantemente. _

_Inuyasha murió sintiendo aun amor, no dudó en expresarlo...por ultima vez: _

-Aishiteiru...Kagome

_Pero Kikyou olvidó un detalle...las almas buenas... **nunca son aceptadas en el infierno**_**  
**  
Inuyasha...Kagome...

_"Algún día ustedes dos por fin podrán ser felices...tal vez...en su próximas vidas... "_

**Owari.**


End file.
